Abducted
by Cassidyxoxo
Summary: When Cat Valentine's little sister Scarlet is kidnapped, what will she do to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up late last night by the sound of my sister Scarlet screaming. At first I thought it was typical because I thought she had won tickets to Adele. She had been wanting to go for a long time. I rolled off my bed and trudged to her room to complain. "Scarlet, you and Gabi have to stop over reacting when you win tickets to something." I groaned sleepily. Instead of seeing the glow of a laptop and Scarlet's ginger hair reflecting off the light, all I saw was her sisters Gabi and Tommy huddling on Scarlet's open bed. "Hey! If mom was home she would have killed you for leaving the window open at night!" I screamed. My dad had a heart attack when I was little and my mom left on a business trip for Australia so her phone would never be on. "S-Scarlet . She-she was t-t-taken by a short, blonde and she has b-burned face."

Stuttered Tommy. I felt my mouth drop. Then I blushed and started laughing. The girls stared at me with big scared eyes. I stopped laughing and skimmed over their face looking for any signs of joking or kidding around. All I saw was shock and pure terror. Tears dropped from there big brown eyes as I dropped to my knees and sobbed quietly. Finally, after 10 minutes I looked Gabi and Tommy in the eye and said "Do you know this person?" They shook their heads so I called the police.

"911 what is you emergency?"

"My sister Scarlet has been kidnaped."

" May I have a description of the child ma'am?"

"She is 14 years old, she is very pale, blue eyes, ginger hair."

" What is your address ma'am?"

" 442, SE 14 st. Las Angeles, California."

" We will be there shortly."

After she hung up, I told the girls to put all there clothes and other important items in a bag. " But C-Cat, what about you and Scarlet?" Asked Gabi. "We will be fine. Just go to the guys from One Direction. Now!" I growled, not meaning to sound threatening. I dialed Harry's number quickly.

" Hello?"

" Harry?! Wake up, get Zayn and wait by the door. Gabi and Tommy have to stay there for a while. Someone kidnaped Scarlet!"

"Really? That's horrible! Louis and Niall are going to let the girls in, im coming over."

" OK just hurry!"

"Girls! Just go outside Harry and Zayn are going to carry you over to the tour bus. Just get outside! Now!" I screamed. The looked at me and gave me a huge bear hug before Harry and Zayn carried them off to the bus. The police and ambulance arrived 2 minutes after. Harry ran in right after they came and he sat down next to me trying to provide as much comfort as possible. "Ma'am, we cant find anything at all. We will keep an eye out though. Im very sorry." Said a big muscular police man with a deep voice. My heart froze, and I began to see fuzzy grey balls before complete darkness. I remember waking up in bed with Harry and a young paramedic hovering over me. "Ugh. What happened." I moaned clutching my head. " Well, you took quite a fall and you fainted." Harry said gently. " the police said you have to stay home and not to go out looking for scarlet." I sat straight up and said " Scarlet! Oh no, my little sister is missing!" The paramedic patted my head and walked off. " I will take care of the girls, I promise." Said Harry. I murmured a thanks and drifted off to sleep thinking about poor Scarlet


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I pulled out my school backpack and emptied out all the books, love notes, and paper I had and filled it with clothes, money, water, and a picture of the whole family before my dad had the heart attack. I left my mom a note that said, Dear Mom, im sorry im not here. Scarlet was kidnaped and im going to find her. I love you, the girls are with One Direction, Cat. Then I ran to Beck's small trailer and banged on the thin metal door until he opened it. "Hey Cat what's- whoa! What happened to you?" he asked. " Scarlet's been kidnaped! You have got to help me!" I sputtered. " Hey, hey! Its ok. We will find Scarlet. Let me just pack my bag." I sat down on his bed as he grabbed all the same stuff that I did. We rushed outside into the foggy morning, watching every kid we saw shuffle to school. I felt a vibrate, and I reached into my pocket for my phone. "Oh my god! Its Scarlet!" I breathed. " Ugh! Ugh! It says Scarlet is alive but not for long. Bring me 500 dollars on today in the alleyway by Nozu. And come alone. "Oh my god! I don't have 500 dollars!" I screamed. "No! No! Cat, we'll just go and I'll wait behind you. If you get scared just scream and I'll be right next to you. Just calm down!" He said encouragingly. I nodded and walked quietly to Nozu. Every step felt like I was walking on broken glass. When I finally got to the alleyway, Beck pulled me into a close hug and I felt his soft pink lips brush against mine. He smiled and said "I'll be waiting right here for you if you need me." I felt small tears drip down my face as I nodded. I took a deep shuddering breath as I slowly turned around to the dark alleyway. I took small quiet steps towards the large dumpsters suddenly I felt a large hard hand wrap around my mouth. I tried to scream but it was to late


End file.
